<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il mostro addolorato by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434285">Il mostro addolorato</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mostro [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quasimodo si strugge di dolore.<br/>Prompt di R.O.: - Prompt generico: Miracolo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esméralda | Esmeralda/Quasimodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mostro [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685755</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il mostro addolorato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il mostro addolorato</p><p> </p><p>Quasimodo si nascose il viso tra le mani, singhiozzando.</p><p>“Lei… Lei non meritava questo” gemette. Digrignò i denti e scosse il capo. “Si meritava un miracolo!</p><p>Lei era buona! Era speciale! Aveva chiesto Diritto d’Asilo!” gridò.</p><p>Il corpo privo di vita di Esmeralda era abbandonato sul pavimento della cella.</p><p>I capelli aggrovigliati intorno al viso pallidissimo, braccia e gambe abbandonati in posizioni scomposte.</p><p>Quasimodo la sollevò, stringendola al petto. Gridava, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso deforme, imbruttito dalle smorfie dovute al dolore.</p><p>La luce della luna filtrava dalle grate, allungando delle ombre sul pavimento sabbioso.</p><p>“Lei meritava la vita!” ululò Quasimodo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>